Management of a base station in a cellular communication network, from another location than where the base station is physically located, can presently be provided through a network interface also used for payload and control signalling, or through a dedicated management interface, in the base station. This is often called “remote management” and the interface provided and employed in the base station for remote management will in the following be referred to as “remote management interface”. To be able to enable an interface for remote management of a base station, typically a number of measures are required that potentially can go wrong and thus effectively prevent any remote management of the base station.
Typically, the only way to re-connect to a base station that due to an error has not been able to activate its remote management interface is to physically visit the base station and restart or reconfigure the same. This of course is time consuming, labour intensive and therefore expensive, which is a drawback.
Hence, there is a need to overcome at least the drawback mentioned above.